Apologies
by purplefern
Summary: Alternately called: I Suck at Titles. Anyway, what if Donnie had gone to apologize to Bigfoot when she was on the roof? BigfootxDonnie?


"Now you know how _April _feels"

Donnie was going to object, but stopped and sighed when he realized that Raph was right. He bet that April felt like this when he followed her around like he did. Then the thought came to his head that he also knew how Bigfoot felt right now. After all, hadn't he been ignored or shaken off by April enough times to understand? She probably felt upset, rejected, devastated.

" I have to find her and apologize" he murmured to himself, as guilt rose in him, and he left the room to search while Raph stared him in confusion.

_How do you lose bigfoot?_ He wondered as he searched the bedrooms. Where could she have gone? She wasn't in her room. Suddenly, a quiet sob reached him, and he paused in his searching as his guilt deepened. That was her, he was sure. He tracked the sound to the windows that faced towards the front of the old farm house, and after not seeing her in the hall or nearby rooms, looked out of the window to see Bigfoot sitting out on the roof, her arms hugging her legs close to her chest and her head cradled in her arms.

The rooftops. Again, Donnie understood her situation all too well. Often times when he was upset over April's response (or lack of) to his affection and his lab provided no comfort he would take to the New York rooftops, taking peace in the solace, and the feeling of being high above any problems.

Taking a deep breath, preparing himself for what was more than likely going to be a difficult talk, he climbed out of the window and onto the rooftop, and sat down next to Bigfoot. After a heavy silence, he started, "Bigfoot…"

She didn't even look up, just turned away from him and buried her head deeper into her arms. Donnie sighed, and tried again. "Bigfoot, I'm sorry"

She looked up from her arms for a bit, but then buried her head again, and sobbed something into her arms. Donnie struggled to listen, but Bigfoot's normally barely comprehensible voice was being made even more incomprehensible, muffled by her arms. All the same, he was able to make out something, and his heart dropped when he heard it.

"Donnie hate Bigfoot"

Donnie immediately tried to comfort her, standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder, saying "No. No! I don't hate you Bigfoot. I'm sorry I made it seem like it, I shouldn't have run away like I did".

Now Bigfoot did look up at him, and he smiled sincerely to show that he really didn't hate her. "Donnie not hate Bigfoot?" she asked, hope in her voice.

"Of course I don't, how could I? "

She looked at him and smiled, but then it turned to a frown and she pulled away from his hand. "Then why Donnie run away?" she asked, accusingly, and still slightly hurt.

Donnie sighed, then replied, "Like I said, I shouldn't have done that. It's just that-"he paused, uncertain of his next words, before continuing, "It's just that you've been around me, constantly, wherever I've gone. It's uncomfortable, and I needed a little breathing room. So I kind of panicked and ran off, instead of telling you how I felt. That was a mistake, and I made you feel horrible, and for that I'm sorry". He looked up cautiously at Bigfoot, hoping that he hadn't made it worse. She looked like she was considering what he said. Donnie was going to apologize again, because the silence was discouraging to the idea that she had forgiven him, but before he could say anything, Bigfoot did.

"Bigfoot sorry too." Donnie looked at her in surprise; he was the one that hurt her, why was she apologizing? "Bigfoot no know that Bigfoot make Donnie sad. Bigfoot leave Donnie 'lone". With that, she got up, the roof groaning in protest against the sudden pressure added to it, and turned to leave.

Donnie felt relieved, but when he caught a glimpse of Bigfoot's face, still upset, he wondered if he misunderstood what she meant. He thought she meant that she'd just give him a little space, but she looked like she was forcing herself to leave him forever. "You know, I don't mean that I want you to stay away from me forever," he added timidly, "you just need to pull back a little. I still would like to do stuff with you."

Bigfoot turned around, relieved and joyful, "Really?"

"Of course. Even if you were…overwhelming, I know you only meant to be nice. So, what do you say?" he asked, going up to her and holding out his hand for her to hold, "Want to watch tv together? I think _Crognard the Barbarian_ might be on".

Bigfoot nodded and grabbed his hand. He winced a bit when her large hand semi-crushed his own, but she smiled and he attempted to smile too. " 'Course Donnie"

* * *

><p><em> R&amp;R, please. <em>


End file.
